Opowiadanie:Ku ciemności: Epizod 15 – Bitwa przestrzenna, część II
W całym okręcie słychać było tylko jeden komunikat: wystrzał. Główne działo naładowało się i po chwili wystrzeliło wiązkę w stronę Otoh Gunga. Przy zderzeniu się w powierzchnią niemalże błyskawicznie w niebo uniósł się wielki ogień, rozświetlając przy tym otoczenie, a po chwili unosząc się w górę razem z jego resztkami. Dosłownie ułamki sekund poprzedzające tę niewątpliwą tragedię nadprzestrzeń opuścił okręt Skawa. W centralnym punkcie mostku stała wyraźnie przytłoczona widokiem kanclerz Grewpsha, po jej lewej stronie — marszałek Holdo, a po prawej — senator Thanlis Depallo, senator z Commenoru. Grewpsha, trzymając oczy szeroko otwarte, przez chwilę nie spuszczała wzroku z kataklizmu widzianego na dole. Po chwili jednak stanowczo, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na plecach, wydała jasny komunikat. — Pułkowniku Phox, proszę rozpocząć natychmiastowy atak! Nie możemy pozwolić, by ten sam los podzieliło Theed. — Przyjąłem, pani kanclerz — odparł Phox z pokładu swojego V-winga i po chwili razem z pięcioma innymi myśliwcami opuścił pokład krążownika, udając się bezpośrednio w stronę Neimoidiańskiego niszczyciela. Tymczasem na mostek okrętu Mniejszości wrócił Upel Newtareg, trzymając w ręku biały kubek z ciepłą kawą. Kiedy podszedł do szyby, spojrzał w dół uradowany. — Świetna robota, admirale Prewt — popatrzył na spasionego Neimoidianina i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. — Świetna robota. Prewt przemilczał tę pochwałę i w duchu modlił się do swoich bogów, by nie wydało się, że Otoh Gunga, a nie Theed, zostało wysadzone. — Dziękuję, wiceprezesie — powiedział swoim nieco piskliwym głosem. — Proszę jednak spojrzeć na te V-wingi! Jesteśmy atakowani! Upel Newtareg ponownie wyjrzał przez okno. — Wątpię, aby stanowiły one dla nas poważne zagrożenie — przyznał. — Proszę rozkazać droidom-sępom atak bezpośredni. — Tyle że — odparł Prewt — wszystkie droidy zostały dezaktywowane! — Ach tak… — lekko zdezorientowany Upel próbował opracować plan B. — Proszę w takim razie rozkazać naszym oficerom udać się do wieżyczek i zestrzelić ich stąd. A pan w międzyczasie niech rozkaże kolejny strzał w stronę miasta, tak dla pewności. Lanever Villecham, Ben Solo i Dexter Jettster tymczasem zdołali opuścić pałac w Theed i tym samym znaleźli się na szczycie głównej kopuły. — Lando, Lando! Gdzie jesteś! — denerwował się pierwszy z nich, usiłując skontaktować się z pozostającym na pokładzie Wróbla Millennium Lando Carlissianem. Dexter Dexter tymczasem poczuł nasilające się ciepło na swoich tłustych plecach. Kiedy obrócił się, poznał tym samym jego źródło. — E, chłopaki?! — szturchnął Bena. — Chyba mamy tu apokalipsę. Ben i Lanever niezwłocznie się odwrócili i rzeczywiście to, co widzieli, wyglądało bardzo niepokojąco — był to wielki płomień nadciągający ze strony Otoh Gunga. — Mniejszość Galaktyczna postanowiła pozbyć się niepotrzebnego już im pałacu — powiedział Ben, po czym złapał za swój komunikator. — Lando, ty korni onie, gdzie jesteś?! W obliczu tego, że nikt się nie odezwał, Ben jeszcze raz spojrzał w stronę ognia. Wyglądało na to, że chociaż misja zostanie zapamiętana jako wypełniona, nie taki sam los miał czekać ich. — Aaa! — rozległ się rozpaczliwy krzyk w komunikatorze pułkownika Phoksa. — Bee! — rozległ się kolejny. Phox zwolnił. Chociaż był niebywałym pilotem, przejście przez blokadę, jaką stanowili Neimoidianie strzelający ze swojego krążownika, wydawało się teraz niemożliwe. — Phox! — odezwał się głos Grewpshy w jego komputerze. — Straciliśmy ostatniego! Wracaj, nie przedostaniemy się. Ich pola ochronne są zbyt silne zarówno dla pojedynczego już teraz myśliwca, jak i całej Skawy! Phox popatrzył w stronę neimoidiańskiego krążownika. Zobaczył lufę wymierzoną w stronę planety. — Nie pozwolę, by tyle istnień zakończyło swoje… istnienie w taki sposób! — powiedział. — Phox, wracaj, to nie ma sensu, nic nie wskórasz! — krzyknęła Grewpsha. Pułkownik miał jednak zgoła inny plan. Odłączył nawigację. — Kanclerz Grewpsha, marszałek Holdo — powiedział — to był zaszczyt służyć z paniami. Teraz pułkownik odłączył także i komunikator. Nakierował się na lufę, wyłączył nawigator i począł wyznaczać korytarz nadprzestrzenny. Ostatecznie zamknął oczy, a po chwili jego niewielki myśliwiec z prędkością światła zderzył się z lufą krążownika Mniejszości, ostatecznie kosztując go życie. Na mostku Skawy tymczasem Grewpsha zdjęła ręce z pleców. Bezradnie popatrzyła na wybuch i towarzyszącą mu przez pierwsze sekundy ciszę. Po chwili ponownie położyła swe dłonie na plecach i wyprostowała się, nieznacznie uśmiechając. Obróciła się swoje prawo i zerknęła na wiceadmirał Holdo. — Cóż za odwaga, a jakie oddanie! — powiedziała. — Rzeczywiście niezły manewr — zgodziła się różowowłosa kobieta. Tymczasem zderzenie się niewielkiego myśliwca z lufą neimoidiańskiego krążownika skutkowało progresywnym rozchodzeniem się płomieni i samego wybuchu. Stojący na mostku Upel Newtareg nawet nie miał siły uciekać. Widząc zmierzający ku niemu płomień niosący kres jego istnienia, nadal trzymał biały kubek kawy, lekko zdziwiony. Zupełnie inaczej zachował się Prewt. Pulchny admirał odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać w kierunku grodzi, jednak z powodu swej wrodzonej niezdarności upadł niezdarnie na posadzkę. Gdy oparł się na lewym łokciu, zaczęło robić mu się coraz cieplej, również pod metalowymi goglami zasłaniającymi oczy, jak gdyby zaczęły się one topić. Ostatkiem sił popatrzył w stronę szyby, gdzie ujrzał plecy wiceprezesa Newtaga, aby na końcu zniknęły one we wszechobecnym świetle ognia, podobnie jak on chwilę później. | Poprzedni = Ku ciemności: Epizod 14 – Bitwa przestrzenna, część I | Następny = Ku ciemności: Epizod 16 – Konkluzja }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania